forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Succubus
| size4e = Medium | origin4e = Immortal | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Devil, shapechanger | alignment4e = Evil | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = Chaotic, evil, Tanar'ri | alignment3e = Always chaotic evil | challenge3e = 7 | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = The Abyss | language = Celestial, Draconic, Abyssal, Common, Infernal, Supernal, telepathy | subraces = Erinyes | climate = | terrain = | height = 6 ft. | length = | wingspan = | weight = 125 lbs. | skincolor = | haircolor = Black | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Glowing | build = | distinctions = Large bat wings | based = | first = }} Of the many demons that exist in the universe, Succubi were most often encountered in the mortal world. This was due to their extraordinary beauty and carnal desires; traits that attracted mortal spellcasters to summon the demoness forth to use for their own debased desire. Succubi delighted in causing suffering by manipulating the desires of mortals and tempting them into depraved acts that they would normally avoid. This strife often caused the destruction of long-term relationships and sowed distrust between life-long friends and lovers. Succubi were not warriors. Their method of causing destruction was slow and manipulative when compared to other demons. These beautiful fiends would often go to great lengths to avoid battle, using their many demonic powers to assume mortal guises and manipulate others around them to fight in their stead. Many succubi were under command of the demon lord Graz'zt, but on the whole, they were ruled by their queen, Malcanthet. The female child of a succubus and a human was traditionally called an alu-fiend and the male child a cambion. However, the offspring of an alu-fiend or cambion's union with a human had no specific name but fells into the larger category of tiefling. Description A succubus appeared as a stunningly beautiful woman with flawless skin, raven-black hair, and large bat-like wings mounted on their backs. They often used their polymorph ability to assume a human form in order to tempt mortals into a kiss or other acts of passion. After this, the victim may become weakened and under the control of the succubus. A succubus was rarely seen in her true form. The demonic form of a succubus appeared to be that of an incredibly beautiful woman or man with dark wings, horns, a lashing tail, and glowing eyes. The male variation of this creature was called an incubus. They were significantly rarer than the female of their kind, but just as impossible to resist for mortal women as the succubus was to mortal men. It was theorized that female succubi could assume male form from time to time, however they had no power over women when they did so and lost their power over men until they re-assumed their female form. Notable Succubi * Blooden * Arunika * Malcanthet * Soneillon, the Queen of Whispers Appendix Notes ''Lords of Darkness'' (1989) describes greater vampires as being created by the life-draining kiss of a succubus. Gallery File:Demons.jpg|A succubus in the lower right. File:Incubus-5e.jpg|An incubus. File: See also * Erinyes Further Reading * References Connections Category:Devils Category:Creatures found in the Abyss